The Meaning
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Kagome always wondered if there was any meanings behind his words. Now a few years later, she understood. Kagome/? *LEMON* First Attempt


**Disclaimer: I don't own. T.T Never did!**

The Meaning

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Kagome woke up to the smell of coffee with bacon and eggs. Feeling the space next to her, the spot felt cold. Understanding that he has been up for quite awhile, she got up, and put on a black silky robe. Grooming her hair with her fingers, she looked at her appearance, from the mirror hanging on the wall; next the door.

Going back to their black and purple beddings, she fixed the covers and arranged the pillows. The bed itself was twice the queen size with black blankets and coverings and red pillows. Finishing with the bed, she started to pick up the thrown clothing from last night's activities. He came home irritated because of his secretary was a 'completely and utterly incompetent, useless, and a waste of space.' She quoted.

Hearing that the secretary had her nail caught in the copy machine, mixed up the business letters; thankfully he looked through them, couldn't stew a perfect tea, spilled coffee over some documents, and the problems were never ending. By the of that hour, he called his secretary into his office and criticized her then fired her.

'_Poor girl probably ran out the office crying her eyes out and down the 50 floors in an elevator._' Kagome thought. Her heart went out to the poor girl, for Kagome had met her before. Such a sweet girl shouldn't meet that kind of ends, but she was a bit useless.

Going to their connected bathroom, she did her daily morning routine. Coming out with the steam flowing after her and towel drying her hair then went down to greet him and eat her breakfast.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen, she leaned against the wall and watched the sight before her. There in the kitchen, dressed in only boxers, he was flipping pancakes and by the smell in the air, they were chocolate chipped. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, knowing he wouldn't get surprised, for he has always known where she was.

She asked him once, how he knew, and he gave her an irritable reply:

"_Years of experience." Which ended with a smirk._

Drawing shapes on his stomach, she laid her head on his chest. Feeling him turn around in her arms, placing the tools down on the counter, she looked up into his eyes. They always captivated her.

Seeing him leaning down, she leaned up and met with his lips. She only intended the kiss to be a morning kiss, but she added passion into it. Hearing a possessive growl, they began to walk backwards, and she was met with the island table.

Feeling him grip her, he lifted her fun size frame, as he liked to call it, up so that she could sit on the counter and wrap her legs around his hips. He brushed aside the offending object that covered his prize, his lips attached to her nipple.

Gasping in shock and excitement, Kagome responded quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders, his palms cupping her backside to keep her in place. Hearing the rustle of clothing falling and the familiar bulk of his fully erect length slid into her, making her toss her head back and mewl in delight.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt her, he began to rock against her, his large hands guiding her with his thrusts.

She let out a satisfied groan as he began a steady pace with her, her tight, constricting passage still clamping viciously around his throbbing erection. Removing one hand from her bottom, he placed it beside her side on the counter, pressing her more firmly into the tiled structure. Tempo increasing, he grit his teeth as the inklings of release crept up his spine.

Kagome mewled in delight as the ache subsided from her lower regions, replaced with the pleasant pulsing of him inside of her. Her senses sparked with ecstasy, her body responding frantically to the many different and usual sensations. The familiar slick, firm chest rubbing against her aching nipples, his engorged arousal thrusting into her.

Nails burying themselves into his shoulders, she screamed as her first release hit, her tiny body quivering under the force. She continued to moan as he relentless attack continued, his forceful thrusts never ceasing. She didn't remember when she laid back, but that was pushed out of her head when he continued.

Grunting as he felt her tense and shudder against him, his sensuous lips lifted into a smirk as she cried out for him again, just as she had last night, when he came back to work.

Though he had made her scream and cum for him more than once, she had gotten his fare share of it as well. Never before had he met a female that could keep up with the sex drive of his needs. She truly was one in a million.

Clenching his eyes shut as the familiar tingle of an orgasm shook his being, he moaned breathily, spilling his hot seed deep inside the woman in his arms, on the counter. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he collapsed against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Hips moving sensually and not sexually.

Kagome shook as he lifted her off of him, setting her gently on her feet. For a moment, she simply stood there, arms around his shoulder, cheek pressed against his chest.

Breathing deeply, he inhaled the wondrous smell that was Kagome, loving how it tickled his senses. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm securely around her middle, his free hand moving to stroke her hair. Leaning down, he presses his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her soft flesh. Nipping playfully, he trailed a line of kisses up her neck to her ear, suckling her earlobe between his teeth.

Moaning in content as he continued his gentle actions on her neck, Kagome melted into his touch, responding with a shy yelp as the hand that had been in her hair strayed south to tease her nipples. His other hand began to stroke her sensitive back, fingers tracing circular patterns over her shivering flesh.

It was not long before he had her writhing in his grasp, her body squirming against him. He growled, the sound almost overlapped Kagome's constant mewing. Slowly his fingers left her back, moving his hand onto her stomach, down past her naval to the small pearl hidden in her wet folds. Remembering from years in bed on how to push her, she was soon begging him to allow her completion.

Chuckling low in his throat, he kissed her cheek and purred, "As you wish." He led them to the food closet. Tongue continuing to worship the expanse of her throat, a single finger slid inside of her, his thumb never once stopping its ministrations to her swollen clit. In and out in slow, rhythmic strokes, he coaxed her body into a fit of pleasure, her hips rocking frantically against his hand.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome threw her head back as another tidal wave of raw ecstasy ripped through her. Coming out of her euphoria, she leaned forward against him, who was just now extracting his slender finger from her tight sheath.

Lifting his hand in front of her, he eyed the sticky, creamy and almost clear substance coating his middle finger, pressing his lips against her ear as he taunted, "Look at how wet you are, you naughty little girl."

Blushing as she watched him lick her essence from his middle finger, Kagome noted with dual satisfaction that he was hard again, the evidence of which was pressing on the insides of her thigh. Looking up at him, she smiled up at him and cooed back, "It seems I'm not the only one who's excited." Her slender fingers wound around his stiff cock, giving it a light squeeze for emphasis.

Grunting, he admitted, "So it would seem." His gaze never once left her as she began to stroke him, her teasing blue orbs smiling back up at him, mischief sparkling in their oceanic depths. Her hold was firm yet gentle, her talented fingers working him into a frenzy. Her touch was teasing and gentle, her feathery caresses causing havoc within his pleasure induced body, like he wanted.

Gasping and bucking into her hand, he shuddered as he emptied his load, his seed spattering against her stomach and chest. Sucking in deep breaths of air, he glanced down at Kagome, who was eying the mess on her front.

Snickering as she screwed up her face a little, he commented, "One step forward and two steps back, hn?" He nodded to her wet hair, he handed her a towel to wipe off his seed that covered her stomach.

Nodding, she agreed, "I thought I came in here to get some breakfast and here I am, not even close to my quest for food." Pouting, shaking her head, a smell drafted into her nose. Spying their food burning, she quickly pushed him aside, turned off the burner, quickly grasped the rubber handle and settled the pan into the sink, and let the water filled.

Looking at her ruined breakfast, she was soon placed in front of the burner, with commands of "Fix our breakfast."

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Luckily for her, the bacon and the eggs were finished. All she had to do was to make the chocolate chipped pancake.

Once she was finished, she took the plates and settled them in front of them. Eating quickly, they soon started a flickering back and forth food fight, when Kagome's piece of bacon accidently flew to hit him in the chest.

Oiled, sticky, and dirty again, they finished moments later after their little war. They both washed the plates, with Kagome cleaning, and him drying. Once finishing, she walked back to their room, only to be picked up and slung over his shoulder.

Squeals of delight were heard throughout the house. As a voice drafted around the area they were once in.

"For getting me dirty, I shall have to bite you to death." He informed her making her burst into a fit of giggles, as a gleam shined on her wedding finger.

Thinking back to the past on how they met, they bumped into each other, causing the leader of the Namimori Discipline Community male to fall into the mud, for it was raining the day before.

The same 12 words, from the first time she heard them, they only had one meaning… Now where were two.

Squeals and laughter were soon replaced with moans and grunts of their love making.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N:**

**Did anyone catch who Kagome's husband is?**

**Only two clues.**

**Cookies for those who guessed right!**

**Hope you guys like it. The story just rushed into my head and I had to write it down.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
